Series 11
The Eleventh Series of revived 'Doctor Who' was confirmed by the BBC in January 2016, also revealing that Chris Chibnall would be taking over from Steven Moffat as showrunner. The series marks several major changes to the programme. Firstly, being the first series to feature a female Doctor, played by Jodie Whittaker, in the history of the series. Series 11 also marks the introduction of several major characters, Graham, Yaz and Ryan played by Bradley Walsh, Mandip Gill and Tosin Cole. The series also marks a format change. As opposed to the standard 12x45 minute episodes per series in the Peter Capaldi years of the programme, Series 11 contains 10x50 minute episodes, opening with a 63 minute opening episode. The series was followed by a New Year's Day special as opposed to the traditional Christmas episode for the first time since 2005. The new series was met with a positive critical reception by critics who praised Jodie Whittaker's take on the Timelord. The first episode, 'The Woman Who Fell to Earth', received a 7 Day (4 Screen) BARB figure of 10.96 million viewers making it No.1 most watched program of the week. Main Cast *Jodie Whittaker - The Doctor (10/10) *Tosin Cole - Ryan Sinclair (10/10) *Mandeep Gill - Yasmin Khan (10/10) *Bradley Walsh - Graham O’Brien (10/10) Recurring *Sharon D Clarke – Grace (2/10) *Shobna Gulati - Najia Khan (2/10) *Ravin J Ganatra - Hakim Khan (2/10) *Bhavnisha Parmar - Sonya Khan (2/10) Crew *Executive Producers: Chris Chibnall, Matt Strevens *Directors: Jamie Childs, Sallie Aprahamian, Mark Tonderai, Jennifer Perrott, Wayne Yip *Writers: Chris Chibnall, Malorie Blackman, Ed Hime, Peter McTighe, Vinay Patel, Joy Wilkinson *Composer: Segun Akinola Episodes (2018-9) Monsters and Villains * Tzim-Sha/The Stenza (Episode 1,2,10) * Gathering Coil (Episode 1) * The Remnants (Episode 2) * Krasko (Episode 3) * Mutated Spiders (Episode 4) * P'ting (Episode 5) * Vajarians (Episode 6) * Kerblam TeamMates (Episode 7) * Mud Witches (Episode 8) * The Ux (Episode 10) Production Chris Chibnall was revealed to be taking over as showrunner of Doctor Who from Steven Moffat in January 2016, on taking on the role he said “Doctor Who is the ultimate BBC programme: bold, unique, vastly entertaining, and adored all around the world. So it’s a privilege and a joy to be the next curator of this funny, scary and emotional family drama.” In July 2017 it was revealed Jodie Whittaker would portray the first female incarnation of the Doctor, taking over from Peter Capaldi. The first read through of the series took place in October 2017, the BBC released a picture revealing that the Doctor would be joined by three companions played by Bradley Walsh, Mandip Gill and Tosin Cole. Shooting for Series 11 of Doctor Who began in November 2017 on location in Sheffield. Chris Chibnall's secretive approach to filming Broadchurch was transferred to Doctor Who meaning less information about upcoming episodes was known at the time of production. Due to change in showrunner, cast and crew, the show was rebranded. A new logo and insignia was unveiled at the BBC Worldwide showcase on 20 February 2018. Murray Gold, composer of Doctor Who since Series 1 in 2005, stepped down from the role after the 2017 Christmas Special. On 26 June 2018, producer Chris Chibnall announced that the musical score for series 11 would be provided by Royal Birmingham Conservatoire alumnus Segun Akinola. The first teaser for the series was released during the final of the 2018 FIFA World Cup on 15 July 2018, almost exactly a year after the announcement of Whitaker as the Thirteenth Doctor. Whittaker, Gill, Cole, Chibnall and Strevens promoted the new series with a panel at San Diego Comic-Con on 19 July 2018. The first trailer for the series was revealed. Chibnall stated during the panel that the series would consist of 10 standalone adventures. He also told press his focus was on new characters and monsters, as a result old foes the Daleks, Cyberman and spinoff show characters wouldn't be making appearances. The design of the new sonic screwdriver was shown to the audience and several new posters promoting the series also debuted. A Christmas special was also confirmed, which will air on the 25th of December 2018. On the 5th September it was announced by the BBC that the new series would be broadcast over ten weeks starting on the 7th October. This was a sunday, a first for the series which had primarily been shown on Saturdays. In a press release showrunner Chris Chibnall said of the move, 'New Doctor, new home! Jodie Whittaker’s Doctor is about to burst into Sunday nights — and make the end of the weekend so much more exciting.' Production Blocks Ratings